


Leather

by LauraRoslin



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Leather Kink, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslin/pseuds/LauraRoslin
Summary: Prompt: Andy tells Sharon that something what she does (it can be anything what you want), turns him on, and one day Sharon does the thing all day at work.





	Leather

**Author's Note:**

> I took a little bit of liberty with the prompt, but anyway.

Andy stood as he heard the front door close, smiling as he caught sight of his girlfriend dropping her purse and keys by the door. She made eye contact and returned his smile, her fingers going to the zipper on her leather jacket. He watched as she unzipped it, her head lolling back at the same time as she rolled her shoulders.

A low groan slipped from Andy’s parted lips and he stepped closer to rest his hands on her leather-clad waist. “Do you have any idea how attractive you are? Especially like this.” His tongue darted out to run across his suddenly-dry lips, his thumbs stroking her waist.

“Warm and tired after shopping all day? I’m glad you find that attractive.” She laughed softly and kissed him before taking a step back.

“I meant the leather.” He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back against him, his mouth nudging the collar of her jacket aside to find the pale neck beneath it. “The jacket, the way you tilt your head, just you in general.”

She willingly let her head fall back to give him more room, also leaning into his chest while she stepped out of her heels. “I didn’t realize you like leather this much…”

“Only on you, dear.” He nipped gently at her throat before he pulled back and cleared his own throat. “Did you find everything you need for Rusty’s birthday?”

She hummed and nodded, gesturing to the bags at their feet. “Aside from the cake you’re picking up the day of, yes.” She started to take her jacket off, but stopped and decided otherwise. Andy raised an eyebrow but said nothing; the more he got to see her in leather, the better.

* * *

 

Sharon woke up briefly during the night when Andy was called out to a crime scene. She spoke to him half-awake, long enough to glean where he was going and what happened, before she fell back asleep. When she woke up to start her day a few hours later, she lingered in her closet searching for an outfit longer that she usually did.

By the time the team made it to the murder room, Sharon was busy in her office with her door parted open to hear them. She stood up and adjusted her skirt as she walked out to meet them, making contact with her second-in-command before she scanned for Andy.

“Mrs. Cindy Howells was shot six times in the back, Kendall says around midnight last night,” Provenza explained, but Sharon tuned him out as Andy walked in and stopped short when he saw her.

His fingers immediately went to the pressure point near his ear and he took a few small steps into the room, trying not to make his reaction noticeable but failing. Sharon smirked and leaned against his desk as she adjusted her leather jacket, her smirk widening as she felt her knee-length leather skirt brush her thighs.

Andy finally found control of himself and crossed the room to his desk. Sharon forced her gaze back to Provenza, managing a well-timed nod and hum to make him think she had been focused on what he was saying. “Let me know when the husband gets here. Let Andy handle that interview.”

Provenza nodded and shot Andy a look as he walked over to his own desk. Sharon straightened up and made sure Buzz was at work on the murder board before she returned to her office.

An hour later found the team in the RACR room, Sharon leaning against a desk while Tao and Buzz caught everyone up to speed. She felt Andy’s eyes on her and subtly glanced back to see him shameless staring along her backside. She shifted to lean against the desk more and swore she heard Andy groan. A small smirk crossed her lips as she refocused on the case, her fingers absently tapping the desktop.

The relief was palpable, mostly from Andy, when they wrapped the case up by early afternoon. A simple love-triangle murder, Provenza concluded, where it’s always the mistress. Andy waited for Sharon outside her office and walked her down to her car before they parted ways to head home.

Before they even made it through their door, Andy slipped an arm around her waist and leaned down to murmur in her ear. “Rusty better not be home....”

Sharon’s breath hitched. “With Gus,” she managed, pushing the door open and tugging him inside.

“Good, because you have been driving me crazy all damn day.” He pulled her against him before she had a chance to set her stuff down, his mouth finding an exposed spot on her neck.

“Have I?” She failed at sounding aloof as her breath hitched again and she dropped what was in her hands so her fingers curling around his bicep.

“Between this jacket,” he moved his hand to her waist, “and this skirt...” He slid his hands further down to her hips and then around behind her to pull her even closer. “I was aroused all day because of you.”

“What are you going to do about it?” She tilted her head to look at him, one of her hands settling on his side and the other on his chest to play with his tie.

She raised an eyebrow and allowed her hand to move across his stomach and then down to confirm how aroused he was. He groaned in response and captured her lips in a deep kiss. She kept her hands where they were as she kissed him back, a moan escaping her.

Andy pulled back enough to tug her down the hall to their bedroom, the door shutting behind them. He turned to face his girlfriend, fully checking out and admiring how the leather ensemble fit her curves and flattered her already attractive body. His fingers went to his ear as she unzipped the jacket and tossed it onto the bench at the end of the bed. Her fingers went to the skirt next, but he gently grabbed her hand and pushed it away.

He nudged her toward the bed and she sat back; he nudged her again until she laid flat before his lips found her leg and started kissing up the exposed skin beneath her skirt. When he reached the leather, he pushed it up until he exposed her thighs and underwear. His teeth found the edge of her underwear and he pulled them off, feeling her shudder beneath his touch.

“I’m going to return the favor,” he murmured as he stood up to take his jacket and tie off. His shirt followed, and he climbed between her legs in just his undershirt and pants.

He pressed a kiss to her stomach where her shirt had ridden up, his hands sliding under her skirt in search of sensitive skin. His fingers brushed the area between her legs and she gasped as her legs spread wider.

“Andy....”

He smiled and nipped at her stomach, taking the time to suck a dark mark onto her skin. His fingers continued moving, lightly and teasingly moving across her sex while she gasped. He moved his mouth along her stomach, finally pausing to help her out of her shirt which was tossed in the direction of her jacket.

As he felt her arousal start to coat his fingers, he pulled his hand back and looked up at her. She met his gaze, her eyes dark and her mouth parted open. drawing a low groan from him which she echoed.

He watched her for a moment longer before he pushed her skirt up more and kissed her inner thigh. Encouraged by the soft noises she made, he kissed up to the apex of her thighs and stroked his tongue along her sex. She moaned louder as he closed his lips around her clit and sucked gently, his hands once again finding a place on her hips. She tried to rock against him, but he held her down as he continued moving his tongue along her.

He felt as her body started to tense up, her fingers tangling in the sheets, and suddenly pulled back. She groaned loudly in frustration, her eyes flying open to glare at him. “Andy!”

“You drove me crazy all day, now it’s my turn.” He grinned and gently rubbed her thigh, waiting for her to calm down. When her body finally calmed--though her light glare remained--he returned his mouth to her body, his fingers joining.

He had two fingers gently rocking into her before he stopped the second time, his grin already in place before she looked at him. “Damn it, Andy!”

“Yes, sweetheart?” He started running his hands up and down her thighs and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to her lips.

She quickly took control of the kiss, deepening it and pouring all of her frustration into nipping at him. He returned the kiss, giving in to her control and groaning as she groped along his side and fumbled with his pants.

“If you... don’t do something,” she murmured between kisses, finally managing to unzip his pants and start pushing them down, “then damn it, I’ll do it myself...”

He laughed softly and kissed her again. “Now you know how much I suffered today.”

“I know how much you’ll be suffering on the couch tonight,” she muttered, her hand sliding into his pants and boxers to wrap around him.

He groaned and rocked his hips, immediately nodding. “Aye, Captain.”

As soon as she pulled her hand back, he pushed his pants and boxers down while she removed her skirt and bra. She pulled him closer, her hands roaming along his sides and back. He shifted their positions and kissed her deeply as he pushed in, pulling groans from both of them.

“God, Andy!” She wrapped her leg around him and tangled her fingers in his hair.

He took a moment for them both to adjust and then started rocking his hips, one hand helping to hold her leg up and the other bracing himself against the bed. He kept his thrusts gentle and slow, focused more on kissing a path across her chest and shoulders.

She moaned beneath him and dug her nails into his arm, her leg tightening around his waist. “Come on,” she groaned, rocking up against him.

He pushed into her a little harder, hearing as her moans went up in octave and she clung to him even more. With the harder, faster thrusts, he felt her starting to tense up quickly. He felt the shudders go through her body that he knew so well and continued rocking until she came with a sharp cry of his name. He held her close and a few more thrusts threw him over the edge with her.

He fell onto the bed beside her, his arm draped over her stomach as they panted together. She curled into his side after a moment, fitting perfectly against him as she slid her leg between his.

“I’m going to wear leather more often,” she hummed, her eyes closed and a content smile on her face. “Maybe find a nice set of leather bras or lingerie...”

Andy groaned at the thought, his arm wrapping around her to pull her even closer. “You will be the death of me,” was all he said.

“But what a way to go.” She laughed and kissed his shoulder before she relaxed against him and allowed herself to enjoy the moment.


End file.
